Torment
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: "¿No vas a pedirme un beso?" Preguntó para picarla. " Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿quieres? Si vuelves de la guerra, te daré ese beso. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo."Le señaló el manzano. "¡Vuelve a mí!" Alice/Jasper. Fluffy/Angst


_**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: Este fic lo tenía escrito desde hacía un tiempo por motivo de la operación amigo invisible. Y pidiendo toda clase de permisos a la persona que se lo regalé, tengo el gusto de compartirlo con todas vosotras. Para mí supone un gran reto escribir sobre esa pareja, aunque me guste mucho. Y espero que abrais un poco la mente a otras parejas y lo demostreis dejando un bonito rr.

* * *

Torment

_**

* * *

**_

— _**Rezo porque estés bien, rezo porque me tengas en tus pensamientos, tú eres lo único que me impide caer en la oscuridad.  
— ¿Cómo podía yo impedirlo? Apenas nos conocíamos. Fueron pocos momentos.  
— Fueron cientos de momentos. Son como una bolsa de diminutos diamantes. Da igual que fueran reales o que me los hubiera inventado. La forma de tu cuello, eso es real, el tacto de tu cuerpo cuando te traje hacia mí y te abracé... aquel beso que todos los días volvía a besar...**_

_**Cold Montain.**_

* * *

_**Houston (Texas), 1861.**_

**E**n abril de 1861, Jasper Whitlock cumplía los diecisiete años, y se había convertido en la época más feliz de su vida. No solo porque para sus padres y abuelos le consideraban todo un hombre, ni porque compartiese la alegría de su amigo Peter por casarse con su novia de toda la vida, Charlotte.

Texas se había unido a los estados separatistas del sur para mantener su independencia frente a Washington, y defender su medio de vida. Aquel gesto había significado la guerra, y Jasper, como la mayoría de los jóvenes no habían dudado en ningún momento en unirse al ejercito confederado, dirigido por nada menos que Robert Lee (1).

Para hacerlo, había tenido que mentir sobre su edad. Y no le había sido difícil, ya que era alto y tenía un carácter maduro. Pero realmente, no creía que a nadie le importase aquel pequeño detalle. Le sobraba fuerzas y patriotismo para defender su tierra de las pretensiones de aquel maldito de Lincoln y su pandilla de Yankies que se autodenominaban unionistas.

En aquel instante, con su uniforme recién estrenado y con un rifle utilizado por primera vez, pensó que nadie podría ir más elegante que él, incluso cuando todos sus amigos y jóvenes habían pensado lo mismo.

El mismo Peter había elegido el uniforme como traje de boda. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y rápida. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que partir para Galveston e impedir que los mexicanos acudiesen en ayuda de los unionistas.

Aun así, no podía faltar al gran baile que se celebraba en honor a los jóvenes héroes.

Jasper no podía dejar de ruborizarse al ser el objeto de las miradas de las muchachas más bonitas. Incluso un par de ellas se lanzaron para pedirle un par de bailes.

Cuando la hermosa Cynthia Brandon apareció en el salón de baile, todas las miradas— masculinas para admirarla; femeninas para cuchichear— se fijaron en ella y su elegante vestido de seda rosa. Por unos instantes, se fijó en Jasper y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de hablar con, George Wyatt, su amigo de la infancia, completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de la hermosa joven.

Acompañándola, iba su hermana pequeña, Alice, también encantadoramente vestida con un vestido blanco de algodón.

Al contrario que la mayoría, ella no compartía la euforia de las personas presentes en la fiesta. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y fue a acurrucarse en una solitaria esquina sin hablar con nadie.

Jasper comprendía que aquel era el único sitio donde ella querría estar. No le gustaba la idea de la guerra y discutía con todo el mundo que le intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. Era una muchacha bastante solitaria debido a su fama de perturbada por sus predicciones fatalistas. Jasper se había fijado, no obstante, lo certero que podría llegar a ser sus vaticinios. Había acertado lo de la guerra y se había atrevido a discutir con él a consecuencia de lo negro que había pintado la situación.

Había sido una pequeña tormenta en un vaso de agua, y Jasper decidió invitarla a un baile.

¿Qué iba a entender una muchacha de trece años de los asuntos de los hombres?

Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada y después de una exagerada reverencia le extendió la mano para sacarla a bailar.

Alice ni se molestó en dedicarle una mirada.

Jasper soltó un suspiro de desaliento.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—gimió. —Solo se trata de un baile. ¿No sabes cuantas chicas están deseando bailar conmigo?

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella.—Pero no hay cosa que más odie que un hombre con uniforme.—Se levantó de la silla—Soldado Whitlock—le dedicó un saludo militar a modo de sorna y girándose sobre sus pies, le dio la espalda y salió de aquella sala de baile que tanto le agobiaba en busca de aire fresco.

El joven tardó varios minutos en reaccionar al desplante de Alice, antes de empezar a reírse quedamente, y salir en su búsqueda.

No podía estar enfadado con ella mucho tiempo.

En el fondo, él no podía comprender que era lo que veían los hombres en Cynthia, cuando la pequeña Alice era mil veces más interesante que su hermana mayor.

Posiblemente Cynthia fuese más llamativa, con su pelo rubio, sus grandes ojos azules y su alta y esbelta figura. Alice, por el contrario, era morena, con unos rizos imposibles de dominar en un simple moño, y bajita. Como el día y la noche. No obstante, donde los hombres se quedaban embelesados con la fría coquetería de la mayor, Jasper se quedaba con la naturalidad de la pequeña.

Siempre le hacía reír cuando ella le pedía un beso y él se negaba recordándola lo pequeña que era.

"_No me importa. Sabes tan bien como yo que estamos predestinados_", le predecía cada vez que éste la rechazaba. "_Un día me besarás debajo el viejo manzano y comprenderás que yo seré tu mujer y la madre de tus tres hijos_".

Al recordar sus palabras, supo donde tenía que ir a buscarla. Al sentir una ráfaga de viento, se tapó el cuerpo con los brazos y miró al cielo. Las nubes cubrían las estrellas del cielo. Se aproximaba una tormenta.

Mientras se iba acercando al árbol, donde todos habían jugado de niños, empezó a visualizar la silueta de la muchacha.

Se encontraba dándole la espalda, observando las flores blancas del manzano.

Tiritaba debido a las corrientes de aire.

Como un caballero, Jasper luchó contra el frío y se despojó de su chaqueta para depositarla en sus frágiles hombros.

—Sabes que odio esta chaqueta—protestó Alice.

—Lo sé—repuso Jasper. —Pero tienes demasiado frío para rechazarla.

Tras una breve purga entre su orgullo y la necesidad fisiológica de retener calor, Alice se dio por vencida y se refugió en la cálida chaqueta de militar. Además, aquella prenda contenía el olor tan masculino de Jasper. Una pequeña esencia de él.

Se ruborizó levemente cuando Jasper, con un gesto familiar le pasó el brazo por los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo. Y por un instante se olvidó de todo el horror que se avecinaba. Solo quería el ahora; después ya afrontaría el mañana.

Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente en su pecho, cuando Jasper la miró con sus ojos azules brillantes. Las palabras se le trababan en su lengua, y por lo tanto, para no estropear el momento, decidió permanecer en silencio.

Tuvo que ser Jasper quien lo rompiese, extrañado por el poco habitual comportamiento de Alice.

— ¿No vas a pedirme un beso?—Preguntó para picarla.

Por primera vez en el día, Alice sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego:

—Siempre me has rechazado excusándote en que soy una niña, ¿Por qué esta noche tiene que ser diferente?

—Porque ésta es la ultima noche que estaremos juntos hasta mucho tiempo después, y no quiero dejar de hacer cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir. E irme sin un beso tuyo, es algo de lo que sé que no podré soportar no hacerlo. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad.

La apretó contra sus labios, y lentamente, fue agachándose, cerrando los ojos mientras preparaba el instante en que sus labios chocarían contra los de ella. Por su color rosado y su forma gruesa, siempre se los había imaginado suaves y aptos para el beso. Pero ese instante nunca llegó.

En su lugar, la joven le puso un dedo en sus labios y se rió de la perturbación del joven.

Se dispuso a replicar y Alice se rió más fuerte negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿quieres?—Si vuelves de la guerra, te daré ese beso. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo. —Le señaló el manzano.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

—Tendré que esperar un tiempo para recibirlo, ¿no crees?—Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un buen aliciente para hacerte volver a casa—dijo. Luego cerró los ojos, posó sus pequeñas manos en el mentón de él y susurró: —Vuelve a mí.

El calor de su tacto era un bálsamo para él. Aun así, un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber como voy a salir de ésta… Ya me entiendes.

Adivinando las palabras que no salían de su garganta, Alice agarró una de sus manos y la estrechó entre las suyas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró. Solo vio nubes cubriendo el cielo. Una larga tormenta.

Abrió los ojos y, con delicadeza, se dispuso a soltar la mano, pero Jasper las retuvo.

— ¿Y bien?—Tragó saliva.

Antes de responder, Alice meditó sus palabras.

—Tormenta. Vas a enfrentarte al ojo del huracán…todo muy oscuro. Pero tienes una gran fuerza interior. Creo que volverás a casa, pero todo dependerá solamente de ti…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre la pareja.

_**Houston (Texas), 1862**_

—**T**oma Charlotte—Alice tendió al recién nacido a los brazos de la parturienta: —El pequeño Peter está perfectamente y hambriento.

Se sentía feliz de poder ayudar en algo de enfermería.

Al principio, se presentó como voluntaria para curar a los heridos de la guerra, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su hermana sobre su posición. Pero pronto tuvo que dejarlo debido al dolor que le producía tocar a los heridos y ser testigo de todos los horrores que habían padecido en el campo de la batalla, quedando exhausta con el olor y la visión de la sangre.

Charlotte, cansada hasta los tuétanos, cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos, llorando de felicidad y tristeza por la ausencia de su marido.

— ¡Como me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí!—Sollozó. —Le hubiera encantado poder cogerte en brazos. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

Alice la tocó un hombro de manera cariñosa.

—Te aseguro que Peter volverá y cogerá a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Y no mentía. Aunque no sabía donde podría encontrarse, intuía que Peter estaba vivo. Al igual que Jasper.

Y las noticias que llegaban sobre el frente la daban la razón. Podían ser confusas sobre número de batallas perdidas y ganadas habían conseguido frente a los Yankies, y aunque las listas de muertos eran cada vez más extensas, no había conocidos por los que lamentarse.

Después de asegurarse que Charlotte y su hijo estaban bien, se limpió las manos de la sangre y quitándose el mandil, cogió sus ropas de abrigo y salió del hospital.

Afuera, se había creado una tormenta, pero eso no impidió que Alice saliese veloz para dirigirse a su casa. Antes de eso, tenía que asegurarse de una cosa.

Al llegar hasta el manzano, la vista la desilusionó. Debía esperarse que debido al invierno, las hojas del manzano se hubiesen caído y mostrase aquel aspecto tan desnudo y vulnerable. Aun así, el corazón de la joven se desangraba al ver aquel pasaje tan desolador.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de allí, cuando una gota roja que cayó en el suelo le llamó la atención.

Abrió la palma de su mano y descubrió que la tenía cubierta de sangre reseca. Al ponerse en contacto con la lluvia, se deslizaba por su mano y caía como gotas de sangre.

Se estremeció.

La tormenta estaba lejos de arreciar.

_**Gettysburg (Pensilvania), 1863**_

**J**ulio. Por aquella época del año debería hacer calor. Pero la tormenta que había empezado desde el primer día de la batalla enfriaba el ambiente. Y éste era ya el tercer día.

Para Jasper, la intensa lluvia había dejado de ser el problema. De hecho, ya no iba a tener más problemas.

Justo después de haber visto caer fulminado a George, una bala le impactó en el pecho.

Demasiado tarde, se había dado cuenta que la guerra no era un juego de niños y que cualquiera podía morir.

A lo largo de dos años había visto morir a hombres de todas las categorías y rangos, incluso compañeros suyos. Pero siempre había creído que nada de esto tenía que ver con él. Que podía burlar a la parca.

Demasiado tarde, había caído del Olimpo dándose cuenta de su propia mortalidad. Justo antes de notar como el frío aliento de la muerte exhalaba en su cuello.

Ahora que se había adentrado en el ojo del huracán, todo era oscuridad. No sentía nada. El gran dolor en el pecho, similar a un desgarramiento del corazón, había sido un solo instante muy desagradable. Después, absolutamente nada.

Sintió como una parte de su consciencia flotaba por encima de su cuerpo y el horror de la guerra se desvanecía como un rayo de sol en el crepúsculo. A medida que alcanzaba la paz, la oscuridad iba invadiendo.

Aquello ayudó que una pequeña figura resaltase en medio de las tinieblas.

Al principio, estaba un poco difuso, pero, a medida que se iba acercando, Jasper no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba en las puertas del cielo.

Alice estaba allí para despedirse de él. A pesar de verla con el mismo vestido con el que se despidió de ella, aquella noche en Texas, había algo que había cambiado. Su rostro era mucho más adulto, sus ojos dorados más penetrantes, su pelo negro suelto aun más indomable y su figura más delgada y etérea. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en aquel momento.

Pensó que era una buena visión antes de morir.

Creyendo que ésta sería la última vez que tendría oportunidad para besarla, se acercó a ella, sintiendo como su aliento quemaba sus labios.

Una vez más se vio frustrado.

Las cálidas manos de Alice retuvieron su rostro y le acarició con ternura.

El calor empezó a invadir el maltrecho cuerpo del soldado, y un pequeño remolino de luz se empezó a formar ante sus ojos.

Una vez se acostumbró a la luz, en medio de ella, pudo vislumbrar un hermoso prado con un manzano repleto de fruta en el medio. Y allí se encontraba él mismo jugando con dos niños. Uno rubio y alto como él; otro moreno y menudo. Alice, en avanzado estado de gestación, se unía a sus juegos y, radiante de felicidad, se dejaba abrazar por Jasper, que la besaba con gran pasión.

Antes que la visión se desvaneciese, oyó la dulce voz de Alice, suplicándole:

"_¡Vuelve a mí!"_

A medida que iba recobrando la consciencia, los gritos de dolor invadían sus oídos y el olor a cloroformo mezclado con sangre, inflamaban las aletas de su nariz, comprendió que estaba vivo. Creyó que las sienes le iban a estallar. El dolor era un signo de los vivos. No sabía si alegrarse por ello. La enfermería no era el paraíso, precisamente.

Se permitió una sonrisa amarga cuando la bella enfermera mexicana—Maria, si la memoria no le fallaba—le concedió unas palabras de consuelo mientras le refrescaba la frente. Sus rizos morenos le recordaban a Alice, pero sin el encanto de esta última. El corazón le dolía de nostalgia.

Aunque le doliese, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su amigo Peter se sentó, cojeando, en la cama y respiró profundamente.

Con la vista debilitada, Jasper comprobó que su amigo tenía una pesada venda en la pierna y se quejaba cada vez que las sabanas rozaban la zona herida.

—Pete, creo que no estás en tus mejores días—se permitió bromear. — ¡Estás horrible!

Tosió debido al esfuerzo al hablar.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una bala me alcanzó en la pierna cuando te estaba transportando a enfermería—explicó. —Me han dicho que nunca se acabará de recuperar del todo y que siempre cojearé. Por lo menos, he tenido la suerte y no van a amputármela. —Ambos entrecerraron los ojos al oír a un enfermo suplicar a un médico que no le amputase su pierna, y luego el estridente sonido de la sierra colisionando con el hueso acompañado de los gritos de dolor. Luego, Peter, mucho más serio, continuo hablando: —Jazz, muchacho, no sabes la suerte que tienes de continuar vivo. Empezábamos a pensar que no saldrías…

—Lo sé—interrumpió Jasper. —Soy consciente de ello…—Tosió y preguntó: — ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Unos diez días—recordó Peter.

— ¿Tanto?—Se sorprendió Jasper. —Entonces la batalla ha terminado…

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas. Una punzada azotó el corazón de Jasper. No intuía nada bueno.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Peter?—Realmente, no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

—Hemos sufrido la mayor derrota hasta ahora. Y lo peor de todo es que el número de nuestros caídos ha debido ser completamente catastrófico. Tanto, que Lee y el resto de los altos mandos han prohibido hacer el recuento. Posiblemente, nunca sepamos la magnitud del desastre.

Posiblemente aquello fuese cierto, pero Jasper no podía dejar de lamentarse por su amigo George. Solo por él, a pesar del millar de victimas que debían haber caído.

Una semana antes, le había confesado que, cuando terminase la guerra, que se casaría con Cynthia Brandon. Habían estado prometidos desde el invierno de 1861 y, como él, había creído en una batalla rápida que acabaría con la guerra y después sería libre para celebrar una gran boda.

Ahora, Jasper lamentaba que las ilusiones de George hubiesen saltado del tálamo a la tumba. No comprendía como aun le podía importar más la vida de una persona que la perdida de su causa.

Se dio cuenta, con asombro, que aquella masacre se debía a una pugna mal resuelta entre los respectivos gobiernos, y ellos eran las victimas. Aquella ya no era su guerra.

Se mostró completamente insensible cuando Peter sollozaba y exclamaba:

— ¡Esto es el fin para el sur!

La única guerra que Jasper debía ganar era la de su propia supervivencia.

_**Houston (Texas), 1864.**_

**C**ynthia se desmayó al leer las listas de los fallecidos colgadas en las puertas del ayuntamiento. El nombre de su prometido, George Wyatt, salía en ellas.

Al igual que ella, madres, hijas y esposas se concentraban alrededor de las puertas. Algunas tenían las mismas reacciones que Cynthia al ver el nombre de sus seres queridos escritos en aquella fatal lista. Otras respiraban aliviadas, incluso descargaban su nerviosismo llorando, al no leer ningún nombre.

Alice, que había ido para acompañar a su hermana en tan duro trago, no necesitaba leer las listas para saber que Jasper estaba vivo.

En algún momento, había creído que sucumbiría a la tormenta. Pero había presentido que él se había enfrentado a ella y sobrevivido.

Aun continuaba la tormenta, pero Jasper estaba a salvo de ella.

El desastre de Gettysburg había llegado tarde a Houston y había caído como un mazazo en las esperanzas del sur. Alice no le preocupaba. Jasper iba a vivir y, juntos, podrían construir un mundo nuevo a partir de las cenizas del viejo.

**Richmond (Virginia), 1865.**

**A**nte la mayor tormenta caída sobre Richmond, la pequeña tienda de campaña de Jasper se le hacía peor que una prisión. Al contrario que todos los compañeros, que habían luchado codo con codo junto a él todos estos años, estaba deseando que la reunión entre Lee y Grant (2) terminase, aun significando la rendición total de los estados confederados y, por lo tanto, el perder la guerra.

Eso ya no significaba nada en absoluto para Jasper.

Ingenuamente, sus superiores habían confundido con patriotismos sus ansias por sobrevivir, y habían recompensado su valor en las batallas con un ascenso.

Teniente Whitlock le daría un poco de prestigio aunque él se sintiese sucio y con las manos llenas de sangre. A lo largo de los años había tenido que endurecerse para demonizar a sus enemigos, por mucho que ellos también tuviesen las aspiraciones mundanas que él.

Había ostentado su rango con la mayor responsabilidad posible y había intentado no abusar de ello, ayudando, en lo posible, a que los hombres a su cargo consiguiesen la victoria a su supervivencia como él aspiraba a ella.

Por eso el nerviosismo le consumía pensando en que todo se podía torcer y que Lee no cediese. Eso significaría que unionistas y confederados, cansados de aquella cruel guerra, empezasen de nuevo a pegarse tiros al aire.

Pronto, sus dudas se disolverían.

Uno de sus superiores pasó a su tienda y, después de secarse el uniforme, le tendió un pequeño sobre que Jasper cogió como si llevase una pequeña porción del mundo entre sus manos.

—Teniente Whitlock—le hizo un saludo militar—, lea este mensaje y después transmítaselo a sus compañeros.

Jasper, intentando sacar algo en el rostro inexpresivo de su superior, le devolvió el saludo, y una vez hubo salido, Jasper abrió deprisa y leyó el contenido del sobre. El corazón se le aligeró.

Se sentía tan feliz como si los confederados hubiesen machacado a los malditos Yankies, y no al revés.

Había ganado su propia guerra.

Salió de la tienda, y por primera vez no le importó calarse hasta los huesos.

Se subió a la tarima y, dando un toque de trompeta, reunió a todo el frente.

Antes de dar la noticia, se fijó en los rostros mutilados y cansados de sus compañeros y midiendo el impacto que sus palabras pudiesen tener, decidió dar la noticia de tal modo que fuese una victoria para ellos. La misma victoria que él había sentido.

— ¡Hermanos, —exclamó—volvemos a casa!

_**Houston (Texas), finales de 1865**_

**C**omo una fiel Penélope, Alice esperaba una noticia que le informase del paradero de Jasper. Lo único que sabía era que estaba vivo. No era por no haber leído su nombre en las listas, éstas no eran nada fiable. Ella lo sabía y no había nada más que discutir.

Sencillamente, estaba impaciente por volver a verle.

La guerra había terminado en abril, y ya había llegado el invierno más lluvioso desde los últimos años, y ella no sabía nada de él.

¿Se acordaría de la promesa que le había hecho a los pies del manzano?

A sus diecisiete años, aun había algo de la niña de trece que creía que el príncipe vendría a romper el hechizo con un beso.

¿Le gustaría a Jasper lo que vería?

Habían pagado muy cara su derrota. Alice no había crecido mucho, había adelgazado y su piel estaba traslucida debido al intenso trabajo y caristia de alimentos.

Pero lo peor que llevaba era la perdida de sus magníficos rizos negros, que ella y su hermana, Cynthia, habían tenido que cortarse y vender a un rico Yankie para regalar unas bonitas pelucas a su mujer e hija.

Cynthia, después de la perdida de su prometido y del sur, había perdido su antigua belleza echándose a perder debido a su, ahora, usual estado depresivo.

Sin embargo, eso no había desalentado a Alice.

Con las leyes de emancipación de los esclavos negros, la mayoría de ellos habían abandonado a sus antiguos amos, y los cultivos de algodón se habían quedado sin recoger.

Al poseer una gran plantación, Alice se había dado cuenta que si querían sobrevivir, tendrían que hacer todo por su parte, y olvidando sus remilgos de educación, se dispuso a trabajar las tierras para luego elaborar el algodón y venderlo a las grandes industrias de las ciudades Yankies. Por lo menos así conseguiría no morirse de hambre este invierno.

Con las manos quemadas por los tintes y cansada de hilar, decidió salir a dar un paseo a pesar de la lluvia.

La capucha no le servía de protección y pronto acabó calada. Aquello no le hizo detenerse.

Al contrario, se sentía eufórica y aun no sabía la razón. Sus pies la conducían automáticamente por un camino que realizaría, incluso, con los ojos cerrados.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al llegar a los pies del manzano, lo encontró completamente cubierto de hojas verdes y con las ramas dobladas por el tamaño de las manzanas.

Alice se preguntaba como era posible que estuviese tan floreciente en pleno invierno.

Pronto sintió un ligero peso sobre sus hombros y descubrió que los tenía cubiertos por una chaqueta militar de color azul marino.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho al oír una voz masculina detrás de ella:

—Si no te proteges bien de la lluvia, te cogerás un buen resfriado. Y estás muy fea con la nariz roja y llena de mocos.

Girándose bruscamente, y sin palabras, se fijó en el hombre que le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

Había cambios en aquel muchacho de diecisiete años que la había dejado con la promesa de un beso.

Debido a los avatares de la guerra, se había desarrollado como una espiga; alto y delgado hasta los últimos extremos. Su pelo era largo y estaba sucio, y una larga barba de color miel hacía juego con éste.

Aun así, aquellos eran pequeños detalles.

En el brillo de sus ojos azules se intuía que quedaba mucho del Jasper Whitlock que ella había amado desde el principio.

Tragó saliva y limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con despuntarse, se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho.

— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!—gritó enfadada y feliz a su vez. — ¡Has tardado mucho! ¡Me has hecho esperar demasiado!

Éste se limitó a reírse quedamente y le agarró las muñecas para pararla. Empezaba a hacerle daño.

—Señorita, no era mi intención—se disculpó. —Pero resulta que después de terminar la guerra, nuestro dinero sureño no era lo suficientemente bueno para esos sucios Yankies, y Peter y yo tuvimos que hacer algunos trabajos para pagarnos un billete. Aun así, el tren solo llegaba hasta Austin y tuvimos que caminar unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a casa.

Al mirarle a los ojos, todos sus miedos a que él no le viese atractiva se desvanecieron.

Para Jasper aquella mujer era la misma por la cual había mirado a los ojos de la muerte y le había sacado varios años más de ventaja. Y ahora tendría una larga vida con la madre de sus dos hijos… ¿O eran tres?

Finalmente, sucumbiendo a sus sentimientos, Alice se acomodó en su pecho y se echó a llorar.

— ¡Oh, Dios!—sollozó. —En algún momento creí que…sucumbirías a la tormenta…

Jasper le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para consolarla. Luego suspiró.

—Yo también lo pensé más de una vez—confesó. —Pero luego recordé que me había quedado algo sin hacer y me prometí a mi mismo no morir sin haberlo cumplido.

Alice se secó los ojos y le preguntó mentalmente de que se trataba.

Y Jasper la contestó sin palabras.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y estampó sus labios contra los de ella con violenta pasión.

Con aquel beso le estaba declarando que quería construir un nuevo mundo a partir de las cenizas del antiguo solo con ella.

Y la tormenta empezó a arreciar.

* * *

(1) Robert Lee es el principal general de los confederados (Estados del sur)

(2) Ulysses S. Grant es el principal general de los estados de la unión (Estados del norte). Después presidente de EEUU.

* * *

Algunas veces, una se pregunta por qué escribir sobre otras parejas de twilight, si la mayoria vamos a pasar de ellas como de una alfombrilla bajo la puerta. Y Alice/Jasper tiene un pase. Ya no quiero decir nada sobre los magnificos Carlisle/Esme que hay por ahi, y nadie parece reparar en ellos. Supongo que lo hago porque alguna persona se ha quejado de la ausencia de fics Alice/Jasper. (Aparte que porque la chica a quien me tocó regalar en el amigo invisible es una gran fan de esa pareja).

¡Ojo! Esto NO es para nada una critica contra los Edward/Bella. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos, son los protagonistas que Meyer eligió para su historia, y a mí me gusta su historia y todas las historias que tengan relación con esta pareja. Se puede escribir/leer historias Edward/Bella MUY ORIGINALES. Asi que esto no es una critica sobre el excesos de E/B en el fandom. Ni siquiera es una critica sobre nada, solo una reflexión en voz alta. Solo reflexiono que se pueden leer Edward/Bella muy buenos, como otros parings. Siempre que sea un fic que te transmita algo, servirá a la perfección. Y siento dejaros mis pensamientos plasmados en alto, pero alguien muy sabio me dijo que de vez en cuando estaba bien descargarse, siempre que no hirieses los sentimientos de los demas.

En fin, espero que disfruteis de él.

Y bueno, un poco de publicidad no viene mal:

-Para quienes amamos los E/B con un toque de romanticismo y tintes oscuros, Triana Cullen y yo, nos hemos unido para escribir Bleeding Soul. Echadle una ojeada y dejad un rr. ¡No os arrepentireis de nada en absoluto!

-En unos días, estrenaré un fic también E/B romantico y comico, que en homenaje al genial director Billy Wilder se llamará igual que su pelicula más famosa. ¿Una oportunidad?

Toda la información en mi profile.

Maggie ^^)


End file.
